El destructor de los sueño infinito
by great king dragon
Summary: Esta historia se me acabo de ocurrir
1. Capítulo 1: el inicio y la razon

En este mundo la personas simplemente ven lo que quieren ver realmente, puesto que en este mundo existen los seres sobrenaturales, así es en este mundo existen seres de los cuales la mayoría de la personas desconoce sobre su existencia, y estoy hablando de los seres cuyo poder es desconocido por muchos, conocido por unos y temidos por otros.

Este mundo esta lleno de secretos, de los cuales son desconocidos por los seres humanos normales, los seres naturales son tan distintos entre si como la etnias o razas en el mundo de los humanos y al igual que esta cada una tiene sus propios problemas, unos son tan pocos que son solos meros grupos que se han juntado por casualidad, pero otro son tantos que se unieron para formar su propio dominio, el cual al ser tan grand es considerado una facción y eso es a lo que queremos llagar;

La facción del reino del norte, habitan lo asgardianos, un enorme grupo de guerreros temidos por su forma de luchar. Este gran reino esta regido por su máximo gobernare **Odin** , este reino es considerado el mas fuerte debido a su basta extensión y su gran numero de guerreros. Pero es este lado no solo predomina el dios padre, sino también los dioses como : Thor, Tyr, Loki , etc, los cuales son extremadamente fuertes y estos en una sola batalla podrian arrasar con casi cualquiera si lo quisieran.

La facción olimpica, es la facción que se encuentra el el olimpo, el hogar de los dioses griegos, en donde su gobernante en **Zeuz** , el cual predomina por gran cantidad de poder al igual que el dios padre de la facción del norte, al igual que la faccion anterior, esta esta llena de grandes dioses que cuentan con un gran poder, no obstantes no solo se especializan en el poder, sino tan bien en las estrategias de batalla

Estas dos facciones son las mas parejas de entre todas, por lo cual se mantiene al margen de cualquier clase de conflicto entre si, poro eso no significa que en todos lados haga paz, así es hay tres bandos, los cuales siempre están en contante peleas aun en tiempos de paz y esas son; **La faccion de los ángeles, la facción de los demonios y la facción de los ángeles caídos**

La facción de los ángeles, es regida por so creador y todo poderoso dios, **El Dios Bíblico** , El creo tanto el cielo como a los ángeles, estos se dividían en varios noveles de poder, siendo lo serafines los únicos arcángeles, los cuales después de su gobernante eran los mas poderosos entre los ángeles, este bando predomina por su poder sacro, el poder de la luz.

La facción de los demonios, es gobernado según su estatus social, siendo los reyes demonios los gobernantes, Lucifer, Belcebub, Leviatan y Asmodeus, los cuales gobernaban a los demás pilares: Bael, Agares, Vassago, Samigina, Barbas, Valefor, Amon, Barbatos, Paimon, Buer, Gusion, Sitri, Beleth, Leraje, Eligos, Zepar, Botis, Bathin, Sallos, Purson, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Naberius, Glasya-Labolas, Bune, Ronove, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Foras, Asmodeus, Gäap, Furfur, Marchosias, Stolas, Phenex, Halphas, Malphas, Räum, Focalor, Vepar, Sabnock, Shax, Viné, Bifrons, Vual, Häagenti, Crocell, Furcas, Balam, Alloces, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Gremory, Ose, Amy, Orias, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Haures, Andrealphus, Cimeies, Amdusias, Belial, Decarabia, Seere, Dantalion y Andromalius. 72 para ser mas ecaxtos Ellos habitan en el inframundo, y sin los seres oscuros, con los poderes demoníacos característicos de ellos

La facción de los ángeles caídos, establecida por los primeros caído, los cuales vinierno del cile despues de haber roto algun pecado, dejando atras su aureola y sus blancas alas por unas negras, pero aun sin esto, sigen investigando la creaciones de su creados

Estan faciones entraron en guerra, tres para ser mas exactos, en cada una de estas se dieron grande bajas en cada uno de los bando de quienes las participaban es estan guerras, la faccion del olimpo y del norte se mantubieron alejadas de esto pos razones obvias, mientras como se explico al pricipio, existian grupos mas peuqeños, los cuales se pusieron de lado de alguna de estas facciones, sean estos: minotauros, orcos, hadas, gigantes, etc, pero hubo una sola raza que se mantenía alejada de este conflicto solo por una razon, ellos no les importaba lo que les sucediera, dimple y llanamente hacian lo que les placia estos eran lo dragones, grandes y majestuosos dragones

Pero eso no es todo, el algún lado, mejor conocido como la brecha dimencional se encuentrasn las trinidad de los dioeses gragones, cuyo poder puede devastar un mundo entero, simpemente estaban flotando hasta que

-[Oye rojo, vamos apelear] - lo dijo un enorme dragon negro de mas de cien metros con unas enormes alas y ojos del mismo comor

-[Yo no lo aprobaria]- lo dijo una chica de unos diecinueve años que tembien iba flotando, vestia como un loli gotica y lu cabellera era tan negra como las escamas del drago

-[¿Por qué]-Dijo el dragon negro

-[Eso es facil, simpemente destriruamos tdo en nuestra pelea y solo llegariamos a un empate] - le respondio desinteresadamente un dragón rojo de ojos rojo - [Na habbria diversion en eso, simplemente y ya, no hay oponetes y seria muy aburrido pelear una pelea, la cual ya sabemos el resultado, eso y que talvez no habria un espacio para una revancha]

-[Tienes razon]-dijo en dragon negro- [ya se, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea]- ante este comenterio los dioses dragones lo iraron, puesto que era extraño - [¿Qu´q tal si nosotro creamos a un oponente capaz de hacernos frente a los tres junto?]

-[¿Comó?] - pregunto la joves

-[eso es obvio, somo las entidades mas poderosas, solo debemos de darle un equilibrio para que esto pueda ser posible] - le respondio el dragon negro

-[¿Como hariamos eso?] - pregunto el dragon rojo

Despes de eso el trio se quedo en silencia or un lasgo tiempo hasta que la joven hablo

-[Ya lo tengo, mezcleremos el cuenpo y la sangre de ustedes dos puesto que son los mas fuerte y en dicho cuerpo pondremos una base de nuestros poderes y cuendo llegue el momento, este nos dara la lucha que podemos de cir con cleridad que adie sabra el resultado]

Y asi como ella dijo. eso se hizo, debido a que los dragones son seres que siempre destacan en todo, decidieron que el cuerpo seria uno simple, con conextura adecuada, para que no se caracterizae con ninguno se decidio que seria cataño, tardaron alrederor de una semana en poder crear dicho cuerpo debido a problemas de compatibilidad en tre poderes y a como se distribuia cada uno, por lo que el cuerpo estaba listo, solo faltaba una cosa

-[Muy bien, dedonde sacaremos el almaa]-dijo la joven

-[¿No podriamos haver una y ya?]- dijo el dragon rojo

-[Si lo haemos seria como nosotros]-dijo la joven

-[Tiene razon hay que buscar una alma]-dijo en dragon negro

-[Pero esta no puede ser de nungunaraza, deberia ser de un humano, puesto que si es de angel, eeste regresaria con los udyos y da lo mismo con lo de mas]-dijo el dragon rojo

-[Estamos de acuerdo} - le contestaron

Despues de eso los tres se fueron, buscando al candidato perfecto para dicho cuerpo, durante ese lapso, el dragon negro fue sellado debido a que por aguna razon se descontrolo, despues de que le trinidad se rompio, el dragon rojo y la chica en traron el un pleito en donde la chica dejo la drecha dimencional, pero aun asi el dragon rojo veia a los humanos de vez en cuando para ver si encontraba a un candidato


	2. Chapter 2: desesperación

Capitulo 2: La Desesperación y El Poder

* * *

simbología

-Hola Que tal - Estafadores Conversaciones Normales

(Aun no puedo crear Que ESTO Pasando ESTO) -pensamientos

{Aquí En Donde Todo Lo Que Pondrá interesante} - Notas del autor

[Compañero, Estas gastando mucha Energía] -Ddraig, Seres Sellados o de categoría superior,

* * *

 **Cabe resaltar Que No soy dueño m de los Derechos de la escuela secundaria DXD Sino su respectivo autor, bla, bla, bla, etc.**

 **Disfruten ..**

* * *

En este mundo la personas simplemente ven lo que quieren ver realmente, puesto que en este mundo existen seres sobrenaturales, seres de los cuales no se conocen más que historias de ellos, así es en este mundo existen seres de los cuales la mayoría de la personas desconoce sobre su existencia, y estoy hablando de los seres cuyo poder es desconocido por muchos, conocido por unos y temidos por otros.

Este mundo está lleno de secretos, de los cuales son desconocidos por los seres humanos normales, los seres naturales son tan distintos entre si como la etnias o razas en el mundo de los humanos y al igual que esta cada una tiene sus propios problemas, unos son tan pocos que son solos meros grupos que se han juntado por casualidad, pero otro son tantos que se unieron para formar su propio dominio, el cual al ser tan grande es considerado una facción y eso es a lo que queremos llagar;

La facción del reino del norte, habitan lo Asgardianos, un enorme grupo de guerreros temidos por su forma de luchar. Este gran reino está regido por su máximo gobernare **Odín** , este reino es considerado el más fuerte debido a su vasta extensión y su gran número de guerreros. Pero es este lado no solo predomina el dios padre, sino también los dioses como: Thor, Tyr, Loki, etc., los cuales son extremadamente fuertes y estos en una sola batalla podrían arrasar con casi cualquiera si lo quisieran.

La facción olímpica, es la facción que se encuentra en el olimpo, el hogar de los dioses griegos, en donde su gobernante en **Zeus** , el cual predomina por gran cantidad de poder al igual que el dios padre de la facción del norte, al igual que la facción anterior, esta está llena de grandes dioses que cuentan con un gran poder, no obstantes no solo se especializan en el poder, sino tan bien en las estrategias de batalla

Estas dos facciones son las más parejas de entre todas, por lo cual se mantiene al margen de cualquier clase de conflicto entre sí, pero eso no significa que en todos lados haga paz, así es hay tres bandos, los cuales siempre están en contante peleas aun en tiempos de paz y esas son; **La facción de los ángeles, la facción de los demonios y la facción de los ángeles caídos**

La facción de los ángeles, es regida por so creador y todo poderoso dios, **El Dios Bíblico** , El creo tanto el cielo como a los ángeles, estos se dividían en varios noveles de poder, siendo los serafines los únicos arcángeles, los cuales después de su gobernante eran los más poderosos entre los ángeles, este bando predomina por su poder sacro, el poder de la luz.

La facción de los demonios, es gobernado según su estatus social, siendo los reyes demonios los gobernantes, Lucifer, Belcebú, Leviatán y Asmodeus, los cuales gobernaban a los demás pilares: Bael, Agares, Vassago, Samigina, Barbas, Valefor, Amon, Barbatos, Paimon, Buer, Gusion, Sitri, Beleth, Leraje, Eligos, Zepar, Botis, Bathin, Sallos, Purson, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Naberius, Glasya-Labolas, Bune, Ronove, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Foras, Asmodeus, Gäap, Furfur, Marchosias, Stolas, Phenex, Halphas, Malphas, Räum, Focalor, Vepar, Sabnock, Shax, Viné, Bifrons, Vual, Häagenti, Crocell, Furcas, Balam, Alloces, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Gremory, Ose, Amy, Orias, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Haures, Andrealphus, Cimeies, Amdusias, Belial, Decarabia, Seere, Dantalion y Andromalius. 72 para ser mas ecaxtos Ellos habitan en el inframundo, y sin los seres oscuros, con los poderes demoníacos característicos de ellos

La facción de los ángeles caídos, establecida por los primeros caído, los cuales vinieron del cielo después de haber roto algún mandamiento o haber cometido un pecado, dejando atrás su aureola y sus blancas alas por unas negras, pero aun sin esto, siguen investigando la creaciones de su creados

Están facciones entraron en guerra, tres para ser más exactos, en cada una de estas se dieron grande bajas en cada uno de los bando de quienes las participaban es están guerras, la facción del olimpo y del norte se mantuvieron alejadas de esto pos razones obvias, mientras cómo se explicó al principio, existían grupos más pequeños, los cuales se pusieron de lado de alguna de estas facciones, sean estos: minotauros, orcos, hadas, gigantes, etc., pero hubo una sola raza que se mantenía alejada de este conflicto solo por una razón, ellos no les importaba lo que les sucediera, simple y llanamente hacían lo que les placía estos eran los dragones, grandes y majestuosos dragones

Pero eso no es todo, el algún lado, mejor conocido como la brecha dimensional se encuentran las trinidad de los dioses dragones, cuyo poder puede devastar un mundo entero, simplemente estaban flotando hasta que

-[Oye rojo, vamos a pelear para ver quién de los dos es el más fuerte] - lo dijo un enorme Dragón negro de más de cien metros con unas enormes alas y ojos del mismo color

-[Yo no lo aprobaría]- lo dijo una chica de unos diecinueve años que también iba flotando, vestía como un Loli gótica y su cabellera era tan negra como las escamas del drago, sus rostro era muy joven, el cuerpo de la chica estaba muy bien dotado, pecho de copa C, piernas bien torneadas y una caderas proporcionales a las medidas ya dichas

-[¿Por qué?]-Dijo el Dragón negro

-[Eso es fácil, simplemente destruiríamos todo en nuestra pelea y solo llegaríamos a un empate] - le respondió desinteresadamente un dragón rojo de ojos rojo - [No habría diversión en eso, simplemente y ya, no hay oponentes y sería muy aburrido pelear una pelea sin sentido, la cual ya sabemos el resultado, eso y que tal vez no habría un espacio para una revancha si es que quedáramos insatisfechos]

-[Tienes razón]-dijo en Dragón negro- [¡ya se! se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea]- ante este comentario los dioses dragones lo miraron, puesto que era extraño - [¿Qué tal si nosotros mismos creamos a un oponente capaz de hacernos frente a los tres junto? Uno que al enfrentarnos nos de problemas, uno que no sea fácil de doblegas, uno que sea capaz de alterarlo todo, un oponente digno para nosotros tres] – dijo con mucha seriedad y entusiasmo el enorme Dragón negro

-[¿Cómo?] - pregunto la chica de cabello negro

-[Aso es obvio, somos las entidades más poderosas, solo debemos comenzar a trabajar en eso y de darle un equilibrio perfecto para que esto pueda ser posible] - le respondió el Dragón negro

-[¿Cómo haríamos eso?] - pregunto el Dragón rojo

Después de eso el trio se quedó en silencia por un largo tiempo hasta que la joven hablo

-[Ya lo tengo, mezclaremos el cuerpo y la sangre de ustedes dos puesto que son los más fuerte y en dicho cuerpo pondremos una base de nuestros poderes y cuando llegue el momento, este nos dará la lucha que podemos decir con claridad que nadie sabrá el resultado] – lo dijo con mucha seriedad

-[Empezamos ¿O van a estar de flojos?] – dijo en enorme Dragón rojo

Los enorme dragones e pusieron uno al frente del otro, mirándose fijamente como si iniciaran una pelea en cualquier momento, De repente, de la frente de ambos seres se desprendió lo que parecía ser un pedazo de su propia carne

La chica miraba atentamente todo el proceso que estaban realizando los Dragones, era algo único y que solo se vería una vez en toda la existencia del mundo

Ambas parte de carne y de sangre se juntaron en una sola esfera, esa esfera era de color roja oscura y uno muy predominante, estuvieron así por horas, hasta que

-[Muy bien, ahora habrá que hacerle los toque finales, ¿alguna sugerencia?]-dijo el dragón rojo

-[Que sea hermoso y de ojos oscuros]- dijo la chica

-[No eso llamaría demasiado la atención, que su cabello sea rojo como la sangre]- dijo el enorme dragón rojo

-[Esto no se hará para ninguno de nosotros, y en eso tienes razón, no debe de llamar mucho la atención]-dijo mientras miraba al Dragón rojo-[Y él será alguien un tanto normal, por lo menos en la apariencia, el color de cabello, será castaño al igual que sus ojos y nada más]- dijo el Dragón negro mientras veía a los dos dragones, ambos estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de su compañero puesto que de seguir así no llegarían a ningún lado

-[Bueno, pero aún falta algo y es algo muy importante, algo indispensable]-dijo la chica con voz neutral, ante eso al Dragón rojo siguió con lo que ella trataba de decir

-[De donde sacaremos el alma]-dijo le Dragón

-[¿No podríamos hacer una y ya?]- dijo el Dragón negro en tono de flojera

-[Si lo hacemos seria como nosotros]-dijo la joven –[Y tal vez, mucho peor, tal vez ni siquiera pueda mantenerse o simplemente muera por un exceso de poder al no saber manejarlo, estamos creando un ser superior a nosotros tres y al contrario de nosotros que nacimos con este poder, el nacerá con una combinación de nosotros, hay que buscar a alguien que sea capaz de mantener el equilibrio y que no se deje consumir por el poder]-dijo la chica

-[Tiene razón hay que buscar una alma]-dijo en Dragón negro

-[Pero esta no puede ser de ninguna raza, debería, debería... debería ser de un humano, puesto que si es de ángel, este regresaría con los suyos y da lo mismo con las demás razas]-dijo el Dragón rojo

-[Estamos de acuerdo} - le contestaron

Después de que el trio más poderoso de dragones llegaran a un acuerdo, estos se separaron y se alejaron por la brecha dimensional observando a los humanos buscando a un candidato perfecto para dicho cuerpo, durante ese lapso se habían ocurrido diversas guerras en el mundo de los humanos pero dos de ellas eran las más destacables, las tres facciones la de los ángeles, la de los ángeles caídos y las de los demonios habían comenzado su lucha guiados por sus respectivos gobernantes, pero en la tercera gran guerra entre estos tres bandos, algo ocurrió, algo que nadie sabe el por qué, pero, el enorme Dragón negro se salió de control, enloqueció de repente y a consecuencia de esto él fue sellado en alguna parte por el mimo dios bíblico, lo cual lo llevo a la muerte en la tercera gran guerra junto a las de los reyes demonios originales, lo que lleno a ambos mundos en caos al perder a sus gobernantes en esos tiempos, peor con el pasar del tiempo eso simplemente se fue olvidando y se fueron acostumbrando a la falta de sus reyes y gobernantes, pero con la desaparición del dragón negro, la trinidad se rompió, la trinidad era lo único que se respetaba, nada ni9 nadie les podía hacer frente pero ahora que estaba rota solo se podía decir una cosa de lo que podía pasar y eso era conflicto, así es, el enorme Dragón rojo y la chica se comenzaron a pelear mucho hasta el punto en que se desato un pequeña pelea en donde el enorme Dragón rojo hecho a la chica de la brecha dimensional, eso fue tan solo unos pocos años desde que el Dragón negro desapareciera de la trinidad. A demás otro hacho importante que resalto en la tercera gran guerra entre las tres facciones es que los dos dragones celestiales, los **[two heavenly dragons]** estos dos dragones de clase celestial entraron en un conflicto por la supremacía del más fuerte justo en medio de la guerra de las tres facciones en medio de la batalla pelearon entre ellos eliminando a miles de soldados de ambos ejércitos, y debido a la aparición de estos dos seres sumamente fuertes los líderes acordaron un cese al fuego debido a que decidieron "Esto no será considerado una guerra con ellos metidos en ella" por lo que hicieron una paz temporal para poder acabar con ellos, pero esto no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados como si nada mientras los atacaban por lo que decidieron acabar con los líderes de las tres facciones porque "Se han metido en medio de nuestra pelea, tendrán que pagan con su sangre, esto no será una pelea si no peleamos libremente" después de eso ellos intentaron devorar a los líderes para acabar con eso y dejar en claro que no debían subestimar a los dragones, pero ellos fueron asesinados, pero su pelea no solo se quedó en su vida, aun después de muertos estos siguieron peleando en el reino de los muertos, ellos dos hicieron una carnizada pelea en el reino de Hades, destruyendo cuanto les placiese, por lo que el Dios bíblico los sello en sus propias invenciones **[Sacred Grear]** para que estos pudiesen brindar a sus hijos su poder para que se puedan defender, pero los dragones estaban destinados a pelear, usaron a sus portadores para seguir con su disputa y así comenzó la pelea con los poseedores de **[Boosted Grear]** y la **[Dinine Dividing] del [Welsh Dragon] [Ddraig]** y el **[Vanishing Dragon]** , que están destinados a pelear por la eternidad

Han panado miles de años desde que la trinidad de los dragones más fuertes se rompiera y el cuerpo hecho por los tres seres más poderosos de todos los mundo se quedara a custodia del gran rojo, el cual en esto momentos se encuentra custodiando la brecha dimensional, pero en ese tiempo también los dos dragones celestiales han seguido con su pelea, pero el gran rojo no le prestó atención a ellos, simplemente porque no le importaba, pero ahora simplemente ha estado haciendo lo que él quisiera y eso es simplemente nadar en la brecha dimensional, pero de vez en cuando hace algo diferente a lo habitual y eso es darle una ojeada al mundo humano, porque aunque pase cientos de años sin verlo, el suplente lo sigue haciendo porque le da la gana y lo deja porque simplemente siempre ve lo mismo una y otra vez, guerra, muerte, enfermedades, armas, mas guerras, algo que era defraudarte y a la vez desesperante para el porqué no encontraba a alguien que no tenga nada que ver con ninguna facción, siempre encontraba gente digna, con poder, con gran talento, todos eran personas que con el pasar del tiempo se volvieron leyendas en el mundo humano por su poder y gran talento, pero había un gran problema y eso era que ellos estaban fielmente adentrados en una mitología destinada, por lo que simplemente los ignoro y los dejo, con el paras de las eras el vio a muchas de esas personas sean hombres o mujeres, simplemente eran descartables porque no tenían el requisito más importante ser seres que no estén ligados a ninguna fuerza más que a la de ellos mismos.

Un dia simplemente se le dio la gana de ver el mundo de los humanos, pero lo que pudo ver le llamo mucho la atención, algo que no había sucedido hace mucho tiempo, ahí pudo ver una ciudad humana con edificios en llamas, todo estaba destruido y devastado, eso le gustaba, lo único que quedaba era un pequeño niño que veía su brazo izquierdo el cual tenía un guantelete rojo con picos dorados saliendo de él y una gema de color verde que brillaba, el niño estaba al frente de dos hombre adultos, uno de ellos era rubio de ojos azules no aparentaba más de los veinte años, mientras que el otro era un pelinegro con ojos color cafés, de la misma edad que el anterior.

El niño al frente de ellos parecía un simple niño a excepción del aura que provenía de él, lo que llamo la atención de aquella escena al gran dragón rojo fueron dos simples cosas, la primera, ambos adultos eran algo distinto de los humanos normales, y eso era porque ambos tenían alas con plumas negras que aparecían desde su espalda y la segunda era el tipo de energía que el chico desprendía, esa energía a conocía muy bien y le era familiar.

El niño al parecer estaba a punto de caer, que pena por el, su destino estaba marcado y ese era la muerte.

-Bueno chiquillo, hasta aquí llegaste – dijo el rubio mientras veía al niño – tus padres resistieron bien, pero no duraron nada, es tu fin, los humanos deberían conocer su lugar y simplemente apartarse de los asuntos de los demás.

-Sí, pero si hicieran eso, ellos ya sabrían aún más de nuestra existencia y eso no sería bueno para los caídos – dijo el pelinegro.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, el chico estaba estupefacto por lo que acababa de aparecer frente a sus ojos, y eso era un guantelete de metal de color rojo con picos dorados y una gama de color verde esmeralda en el dorso de la mano.

Esto parecería confuso para el chico y si lo pensara parecería aún más confuso, hasta hace unas horas simplemente estaba de vacaciones con su adorada madre y su respetado padre, pero hasta que estos dos aparecieron ellos solo hicieron destrozos todo lo que él podía ver sin ningún motivo al parecer.

-Vamos niño, sin rencores, esto no es personal, ni contigo ni con toda esta gente que acabamos de matar – dijo el caído rubio – solo fueron órdenes de un superior, bueno lo de las personas de esta ciudad si fe porque queríamos, pero aun así, sin resentimientos ¿Verdad niño?

El niño se quedó pensando en esas palabras.

-Si quieres culpar a alguien de esto, pues culpa al padre que te dio ese "don" que acabas de demostrar – dijo el caído pelinegro

El niño se quedó pensando, sus padres murieron a manos de esas dos personas, que estaban hablando de forma tan amigable, eso simplemente lo irritaba, pero en ese momento:

 **-YO AQUEL QUE DESPERTARA...**

-[Empezó, parece que va a comenzar] – se escuchó como de la joya del brazo del niño salían varias voces combinadas y decían eso.

 **-A LOS DOS DRAGONES QUE ROBARON LOS PRINCIPIOS DE LA DOMINACIÓN DE DIOS...**

El niño materializo una armadura roja, con gemas de color verde en el reverso de sus manos, en las rodillas, en los codos, una aún más grande en el pecho con dos más pequeñas que las otras de color rojo justo a la derecha e izquierda de la más grande

-[Siempre ha sido así, no importa que]

 **-YO ME RIO DEL INFINITO Y ME COMPADEZCO DEL SUEÑO...**

La armadura que encubrí al niño comenzó a cambiar, el aura que lo cubría se hizo mucho más fuerte, parecía que dicha aura se podía tocar, un enorme par de alas surgió de su espalda, imponente de color rojo. Tanto manos y pies cambiaron drásticamente, sus dedos se transformaron en garras.

-[Uno que pretende al mundo... uno que rechaza y fue rechazado por el mundo...]

 **-YO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL DRAGÓN ROJO, EL REY DE LA DOMINACIÓN Y DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN...**

-[Fue siempre el poder, el amor, el odio, la desesperación...]

Frente a ambos caídos lo que se encontraba era un dragón hecho y derecho, el poder y la forma en si les causaba miedo, tanto miedo que ni se podían mover.

-[¡Siempre eligieron la destrucción no importa que!]

En ese instante, pudieron escuchar como las voces de niños, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos, tanto hombres como mujeres se unieron a la vez en una sola voz realmente tétrica junto a la del niño:

 **-[[[[[¡Y YO LOS CONDUCIRÉ A LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL PURGATORIO CARMESÍ!]]]]]**

Se escuchó una enorme voz que los acojono a todos dos.

 **-[[[[[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!]]]]]**

DOGOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN

Una gran cantidad de energía exploto en ese mismo instante.

Debido a la explosión de poder ambos caídos se cubrieron sus rostros con sus brazos, cuando recobraron la vista pudieron ver como el niño que ahora estaba en una forma de Dragón debido a su armadura expulsaba una enorme aura que solo la pudieron catalogar como:

-Monstruo – dijeron ambos en voz baja.

El niño ahora con su armadura en forma de Dragón mientras expulsaba su enorme aura se hizo un poco más adelante, a lo que estos retrocedieron por puro instinto, el niño se coloco en cuatro patas y tomó pose de caza, a lo que los caídos solo podían pensar en una sola cosa.

Escapar.

Era en lo único en lo que sus cuerpos e instintos le decían que hagan, pero estos aun así pensaban con raciocinio.

Pero aun así ellos no pudieron evitar su destino, el cual ellos mismos habían escrito al hacer tales actos y hacer sufrir a este niño.

En menos de un según el niño se posiciono detrás de estos, no se podían mover, no es que no pudieran, su miedo los inundo a ambos, pero aun así, ellos sintieron una pequeña comezón en su pecho.

Bajaron la mirada lentamente al mismo tiempo, y hay pudieron ver lo que menos se esperaban, sus caras de miedo se convirtieron en una de desesperación y horror total.

En su pecho, en el lugar en donde debería de estar su corazón había un agujero del cuan salía sangre a más no poder, ambos volearon sus rostros y vieron al pequeño Dragón en posición de caza con dos bultos que escurrían sangre, uno en cada mano, y este simplemente los estrujo y vieron como sus corazones fueron destrizados frente a sus propios ojos {valga la redundancia, pero me gusta :v}.

Los caídos cayeron y antes de morir dijeron sus últimas palabras:

-Discúlpenos – dijo el pelinegro

-Azazel-sama – dijo el rubio

Y murieron sin más.

El pequeño Dragón seguí en posición de caza, apuntando a la nada, su mirada no veía nada en particular, de sus ojos comenzaron a surgir lágrimas y este cayo.

-Por... que... mamá... papá... – fueron sus palabras antes de caer y que su armadura se desvaneciera como si de humo se tratase.

-[Valla niño el que me toco] – se escuchó una voz, esta proveía de un resplandor verdoso del torso de la mano izquierda del niño, justo en el mismo lugar en donde estaba la gema verde cuando materializo su guantelete rojo – [Pobre, me compadezco de ti, tan joven y con tanto sufrimiento en tan solo un día, espero que descanses en paz]

En ese instante una brecha se abrió debajo del niño, el cuerpo del niño fue absorbido por la brecha y en tan solo unos segundos después el niño desapareció, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado

 **BRECHA DIMENSIONAL**

Era un lugar oscuro, infinito, no se podía ver su fin ni su inicio, el cielo de este lugar estaba cubierto por miles de luces de todos los colores conocido y estos se movían cual serpiente se arrastra por el suelo elegantemente, pero en este caso era en el cielo, en ese lugar resaltaba una enorme figura roja, un enorme Dragón de color rojo y ojos de igual color de unos cien metros de alto estaba flotando como si nada o mejor dicho nadando en la nada dentro de ese espacio vacío.

En ese momento de una brecha surgió un niño, el pequeño niño que él había observado.

-[Ddraig, ¿Qué sabes de este niño?] – le pregunto el dios Dragón al Dragón emperador rojo.

-[¿Por qué lo quieres saber Great Red?] – pregunto Ddraig.

-[Solo es curiosidad] – le contesto este.

-[De lo que pude ver desde que nació, este niño es un guerrero victorioso, nació enfermo, lucho contra esa enfermedad y la supero, sus padres lo detestaban, lo golpeaban, lo maltrataban y torturaban, pero aun así los aguanto, no los quería ni los despreciaba, lo rescataron, le dieron una nueva familia, era molestado en la escuela y lo golpeaba, se hartó y los golpeo a todos, sus nuevos padres lo trataban con amor y luego unos caídos los asesinaron porque iban tras la cabeza del niño, sus padres adoptivos resultaron ser ángeles de bajo rango que les asignaron protegerlo, murieron al ser superados por la fuerza de dos caídos, con tan solo haber despertado la [Boosted Gear] paso al Balance Breaker y de eso a la Juggernaut Driver, vengo a sus padres y ahora simplemente morirá debido a la enorme exposición de poder que soporto su pequeño cuerpo, es un milagro que no muriera al haber usado el Balance Breaker] – relato el Dragón rojo de ojos verde.

Great Red se quedó pensando un momento, cosas que nunca antes había pensado ahora mismo estaban pasando por su cabeza: "¿El bastara?", "¿Ophis ya habrá encontrado un candidato?", "¿Sucumbirá?", estos y muchos más pensamientos se comenzaban a formar en su cabeza hasta que se decidió a hacer lo que un Dragón hecho y derecho debe de hacer... así es... lo que se le venga en gana.

-[Bueno Ddraig, ¿Qué dirías si le doy otra oportunidad a este chico?] – le preguntó el imponente Dragón rojo.

-[Yo diría que sería una gran alegría para este niño, pero a la vez una gran tristeza le espera en el futuro] – termino de decir el Dragón de la Boosted Gear.

Después de eso el Dragón rojo comenzó a hacer un cuerpo para el niño.

-[Great Red, este niño no durara hasta que el cuerpo esté completado] – hablo Ddraig

-[Eso sí que sería un problema, es muy molesto recoger un alma que vaga, en especial si es tan pequeña... ya sé, hare un enlace entre la Boosted Gear y mi poder, sella su alma temporalmente en la forma de Balance Breaker y consume todo el poder que se necesite, pero no el tuyo, cuando esto termine tu tendrás una tarea muy importante que realizar] – le respondió el Dios Dragón.

Y así como el Dios Dragón dijo, se hizo, el niño seguía durmiendo profundamente, el Gran Rojo quemo su cuerpo apenas lo separaron de el para que no quedase ninguna interferencia a la hora de trasladar su alma a su nuevo cuerpo y que sea mucho más fácil.

 **Días después**

Una aradura roja se estaba moviendo, dando indicios de que estaba despierto, el niño se había levantado, lo que pudo ver era una tierra roja y un cielo lleno de luces. El niño comenzó a recordar lo último que pudo acontecer, recordando los muertos, como aquellas personas a las que él llamaba padres morían frente a sus ojos, comenzando a sollozar, dándose cuenta de que en sus manos el cargaba lo que parecía ser una armadura roja, su memoria lo recordaba levemente, sintiendo que aun después de intentar llorar, las lágrimas no surgían pero ¿Por qué?

El niño no entendía lo que había estado pasando, con su mano derecha comenzó a tratar de quitarse parte de la armadura que cubría su brazo izquierdo, viendo como debajo de la armadura roja no había nada, no podía sentir nada, rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo, él no estaba respirando, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

El niño cayo, se sentó y se quedó viendo en silencio las luces que cubrían ese hermoso cielo colorido, viendo como las luces se movían, viendo como una ala se movía de arriba hacia abajo, restándole importancia puesto que ya no le importaba, se quedó hipnotizado un rato por las luces que se encontraban sobre él, era como si estuvieran a tan solo unos metros de él pero a la vez se sentían demasiado lejos de él.

Su vista cambio, para ver lo que parecía ser un cuerno que sobresalía de la tierra, comenzó a dudar si era un cuerno o solo un árbol seco, los árboles secos no se parecían a eso.

Pero de la nada escucho una vos.

-[¿Ya estas despierto?] – la voz se escuchaba muy cerca, como si estuviera atrás de él, el niño se giró pero no encontró a nadie –[eso es bueno, al parecer ya estas tranquilo].

La vos le resultaba familiar, era como si la hubiera escuchado hace bastante tiempo, pero no sabía en donde la había oído.

El niño no lo podía comprende, pero aun así, él no estaba asustado, solamente impresionado.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el niño

-[¿Yo?] – se preguntó así mismo la vos – [yo soy El Dragón Emperador Rojo, el Sekiryuutei, Ddraig, quien se encuentra dentro de tu alma, sellado en la Boosted Gear, la cual es en donde estoy y tú eres su portado] – le respondió la voz

-¿Estas dentro de mi alma? – preguntó el niño

-[Así es] – le respondió el Dragón

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado con migo? – le pregunto el niño

-[Desde que naciste] – le respondió el Dragón - [¿Por qué la pregunta?] – le pregunto el Dragón

-No lo sé, solo quería saber – le respondió el niño

Después de eso ninguno hablo más, el Dragón simplemente estaba esperando a aunque el niño dígase alguna pregunta para poder comenzar con el tema de lo que le estaba pasando, pero el niño se había quedado en silencio, el esperaba pacientemente a que el niño se dignase a hablar por su cuenta para no forzarlo a escuchar una historia demasiado para su pequeña capacidad mental debido a que aún era un niño, el Dragón lo conocía, al Dragón sabía que dentro de poco la pregunta surgiría dentro del niño y el comenzaría con el relato despacio

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora y el Dragon ya comenzaba a enfurecerse, pero se tranquilizaba al recordar por lo que había pasado el niño en donde el residía

Pero justo cuando el Dragón iba a hablar el niño habla primero

-¿Sabes todo sobre mi? – preguntó el niño

-[Así es] – le respondió el Dragón

-Entonces, ¿me podría decir lo que está pasando? – pregunto el niño – Recuerdo levemente lo que paso, muerte y más muerte, lo de mis padre, lo de esos sujeto, ese sentimiento de veneno dentro de mí, era como cuando estaba con mis padre, pero esta vez era diferente, ellos me mostraron el mundo, me dieron parte de su tiempo y ellos me los arrebataron, me sentí impotente, no podía hacer nada, solo observar como los asesinaban – dijo en niño con voz melancólica

-[Bueno pequeño, la cosa en fácil, el mundo sobrenatural es real, como vistes esos seres con ala negra eran lo que ustedes llaman ángeles caídos, para dejarlo simple, la mayoría de todas las leyendas y cuentos son reales, seres como los dioses, ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos y muchos otros seres existen de verdad, yo pero ejemplo soy una de las pocas existencias que como vez somos de las más poderosas, soy un Dragón como te dije anteriormente] – el Dragón se detuvo, el niño pareciese que lo estuviera escuchando y tratando de entender lo que estaba escuchando por sus oídos así que siguió con lo que le tenía que contar –[Eres un humano especial, como te dije antes tú naciste con la Boosted Gear, un arma que alberga mi alma y mi poder, esta es capaz de atar a los dioses, esa arma te fue dada a ti por pura coincidencia por lo que los ángeles llaman el "SISTEMA" y por esa arma es por lo que los caídos te estaban cazando, para poder matarte]

Sin que el niño se diera cuenta, de la nada se escuchó otra voz, esta era mucho más fuerte que le del Dragón que decía que estaba dentro de él, la voz se escuchaba cerca, mus cerca para él.

-[¿La larva al fin despertó?] – pregunto la voz.

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunto el niño a la voz.

-[¿Yo? mmm, deja pensar, nunca he tenido la necesidad de pensar en cómo presentarme ante los demás, nuca fue necesario, mm mmm, ha si así es] – hablaba la voz con sigo mismo, el niño solamente se limitaba a escuchar – [Yo soy Great Red, conocido como el Dragó de Dragones, el dios Dragón rojo de los sueños, temido por todos y conocido como la existencia más fuerte en todos los mundo] – se presentó la voz – [y si te preguntas en donde estoy, la respuesta no está dentro tuyo como Ddraig que fue sellado en la Boosted Gear que está dentro de ti niño, pues tú estás parado ahora mismo sobre mi hocico] – le dijo la vos

El niño se quedó pensativo, ya le habían dicho sobre lo de los seres sobrenaturales y esas cosas aunque levemente, hasta que se quedó viendo el piso detenidamente, y ahí fue cuando noto sobre lo que había estado parado todo este tiempo, eran escamas, rojas y enormes escamas, él había estado de pie sobre unas enormes escamas rojas, se veían irreales que escamas de ese tamaño existiesen de verdad.

-Entonces eso de ahí es tu cuerno ¿Verdad? – le pregunto el niño

-[Así es] – le respondió el dios Dragón – [pero hay algo mucho más importante de lo que quiero hablar contiguo y algo que quiero que respondas de todo corazón, tranquilo nada te pasara, después de todo ahora prácticamente estás muerto] - le dijo el Dios dragón

Y hay comenzó la explicación exhaustiva de lo que trata el mundo sobrenatural, las razas que comprenden en esta, las calases de poderes que albergan cada una, como se dividen estos, luego comenzó la explicación de los dragones y su temperamento, después de eso explicaron sobre todas y cada una de las guerras que se libraron entre estas razas ya sean dioses contra dioses o demonios y ángeles, ya en último lugar le explico lo que le había pasado al él y a sus padre "humanos" diciéndole la verdadera identidad de estos, él niño comprendía poco a poco pero comprendía, tanto Ddraig como Great Red hacían pausas para que el niño expresara sus dudas y responderlas, ya al cabo de un buen rato en esta explicación el niño hablo después de que se terminase la explicación

-En resumen, todos los seres sobrenaturales de los que se hablan en los cuentos y las leyendas son reales, entre estos las guerras de las que se cuentas y muchas otras han sucedido, los dragones son la única raza de la que no se puede contar como facción porque simplemente hacen lo que se les viene en gana y no se unen a ningún bando debido a su orgullo de dragón aunque sean de los más débiles, cada raza se divide en niveles y en jerarquías que se respetan incluso entre los Dragones, me asesinaron unos ángeles caídos por poseer una Sacred Gear conocida como la Boosted Gear la cual está catalogada como Longinus debido a que puede matar dioses por poseer el alma del Sekiryuutei Ddraig, y ahora el mismísimo dios Dragón me llamo por algún motivo el cual desconozco y ahora estoy hablando el él, ¿Verdad? – ambos Dragones dijeron "Si" al mismo tiempo.

El niño se quedó callado por un rato y luego el dios Dragón hablo

-[Bueno, para las palabras de un niño de tú edad, es muy bueno de que lo hayas entendido de esa manera a la primera, pero bueno ahora vamos a lo importante] – dijo el Dios Dragón de los sueño con completa seriedad – [¿Qué harías si tuvieras otra oportunidad y esta vez tuvieras poder?] – pregunto de la nada el Dios Dragón

El niño se quedó en silencio, pensando, no en lo que haría sino en lo que había podido vivir, todo ese horror, pensando en él, pero quien era el realmente, un niño que ahora no tenía nada, porque seguir viviendo, por el simple hecho de vivir como los demás, vivir hipócritamente, buscar venganza de los que e quitaron todo cuando recién comenzaba a disfrutar de la vida como un niño común y corriente, no eso no, eso solo lo haría peor que ellos, vivir, ¿para qué? ¿Por qué no buscar la paz eterna? Si eso debería ser lo mejor, pero eso no lo dejaba satisfecho, ese sentimiento solo le provocaba asco y más asco como cuando veía a sus padres legítimos, no así no, le daba asco hasta en los huesos el solo pensar en sí mismo y abandonar el mundo por su miedo y egoísmo, pero lo recordó, sus padres eran ángeles que lo habían cuidado, así es eran ángeles que se preocuparon por él, cosa que nadie antes había hecho, dieron su vida por él, pero ¿qué hacían los ángeles en sí? Según lo que le dijeron los Dragones ellos peleaban contra los demonios, ángeles caídos y criaturas peligrosas, no eso no era lo que quería hacer, había algo que los ángeles hacían que él quería hacer sí que se considerase uno de ellos o se comportase como tal, si eso era, el niño ya se había decidido lo que quería hacer

Después de que el niño se había quedado pensando detenidamente lo de la propuesta del Dios Dragón, ambos Dragones no habían dicho nada, el silencio reinaba en la brecha dimensional hasta que, paso

-¿Qué haría si tuviera otra oportunidad pero esta vez tuviera poder? – pregunto el niño – pues eso es simple, viviría una vida digna, no le haría daño a las personas inocentes, iría a pelear contra el mal de este mundo incluso si el mal son los mismos ángeles del cielo, cuidaría a los niños, haría de este mundo un lugar más pacífico, pero sobre todo y aún más importante, yo les demostraría a todos sin excepción lo que es un verdadero Dragón cuando este se lo propone, no sería derrotado en mi vida y llegaría a la sima de lo que llaman el top ten para darles miedo a todos y que no se metan con migo y ni se atrevan a dañar a los inocentes y a los niños como yo... – se quedó callado, pensando en sus propias palabras – como los que han sufrido desde que nacieron – termino el niño

-[¿Eso harías?] – Pregunto el Dos Dragón - Pero ¿por qué preocuparse por los demás cuando en tu vida solo te han estado dando la espalda? ¿Por qué no buscar venganza?] – termino de decir el Dios Dragón.

Ddraig no decía nada, el simplemente sonreía en el interior de la Boosted Gea pues él ya sabía la respuesta a todo eso, el sabia claramente lo que pensaba el niño castaño debido a que escuchaba sus pensamiento, en especial los que estaban llenos de determinación como los de hace poco

-Si eso mismo haría – contesto el niño mientras sonreía – lo haría porque si no lo hago eso me aria como ellos y eso me da asco hasta los huesos, si no lo hiciera mi conciencia se llenaría de basura y no podría dormir por las noches, nunca le he dado la espalda a las personas que me han pedido ayuda incluso si me han molestado antes, y la razón por la que no buscaría venganza es simple, no me da la regalada gana, eso es todo y aparte de que ya los mate, si quisiera desquitarme con toda una raza eso solo me haría caer inclusa más debajo de lo que ellos ya están – termino de decir el niño

-[Así que ese es lo que piensas, bueno una última pregunta] – dijo el Dios Dragón

-Dila – le dijo el niño

-[¿A qué bando te unirías de entre todos los que hay? ya sabes demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, elfos, elfos oscuros, gigantes de hielo, gigantes de fuego, Asgardianos, olímpicos, Shintos, youkais, vamos responde] – le dijo el Dios Dragón

Ante dicha pregunta el niño solo sonrió y hablo con entusiasmo gratando en toda la brecha dimensional, para que el Dios Dragón lo escuchase fuerte y claro

-¡YO NO ME UNIRÍA A NINGUNA DE LAS QUE HAS NOMBRADO ANTERIORMENTE, NINGUNA DE ESAS ES UN OPCIÓN, LA OPCIÓN CORRECTA ES LA DE LOS DRAGONES PUES COMO TE DIJE ANTES MI META ES DEMOSTRARLES A TODOS LO QUE ES UN DRAGÓN CUANDO ESTE SE LO PROPONE SER UNA BESTIA DE PODER PURO, Y ASÍ PODER HACER O QUE SE ME VENGA EN GANA CUANDO QUIERA Y DONDE QUIERA! – Le respondió el niño al Dragón – y además de que los Dragones se ven geniales – termino el niño

El niño no lo pudo ver, pero ambos dragones estaban sonriendo, Ddraig dentro de la Boosted Gear y Great Red sonreía pero debido a que el niño estaba en sima se su hocico el niño ni lo noto.

-[Muy bien] – dijo el Dios Dragón – [te daré otro oportunidad, es más tu oportunidad ya está lista niño] – le dijo

-¿En serio? – le pregunto el niño

-[Así es, solo mira más detenidamente, mira lo que hay junto a mi cuerno] – le indicó el Dios Dragón

El niño obedeció y se dirigió hacia el cuerno y lo que vio hay lo dejo estupefacto

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el niño al ver como un capullo rojo estaba frente a él, palpitando mientras este tenía algo en su interior

-[Este es tu nuevo cuerpo niño] – le dijo Ddraig – [hecho con la carne y la sangre del Dragon de dragones]

-Vaya, se ve increíble – le dijo

El niño iba a tocar el capullo cuando se detuvo, algo se lo impedía dentro de él, era como que le decía que busque algo más, el niño se detuvo justo antes de tocar el capullo a tan solo a un centímetro y dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha, hay estaba el cuerno del Gran Rojo, el niño rodeo el cuerno y ahí se encontró con otro capullo, este era negro a mas no poder, no se podía ver si había algo dentro de él, pero lago de ese capullo lo atraía

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el niño inocentemente

-[No lo sé] – le respondió Ddraig

Ante eso el Gran rojo sonrió, triunfante, y le respondió

-[Niño, "eso" a lo que tu llamas, es el rama definitiva] – dijo el Dios Dragón

-¿El arma definitiva? – le preguntó el niño

-[Así es] – le contesto el Dios Dragón – [Te contare su historia] – dijo el enorme Dragón – [Hace mucho tiempo, dentro de la brecha dimensional, esta misma, habíamos tres dioses Dragones, nadábamos sin rumbo fijo, solo nadábamos y nadábamos, un dia muy aburrido uno de nosotros propuso pelear para ver quién era el más fuerte, ninguno de los demás quisieron porque solo acabaríamos en un empate y destruiríamos los mundos en la pelea, pero otro tuvo una idea aún mejor que esa, ¿Por qué no crear un ser que sea capaz de hacernos frente a nosotros tres al mismo tiempo? – dejo el Dios Dragón

-[Eso sería ilógico, al menos que, eso, eso es...] – no termino porque el Gran Rojo lo interrumpió

-[Así es, nosotros tres, los tres grandes dioses Dragones que representamos al sueño, el infinito y la destrucción creamos un cuerpo, un cuerpo que alberga nuestra sangre y nuestros poderes, pero había algo que faltaba, eso era un alma, no se podía dejar un cuerpo que viva sin un alma, silo dejáramos solo lo moverían sus instintos y eso no sería para nada divertido, así que nos propusimos a encontrar un alma que no esté ligada a ningún de las facciones, en eso Trixesa se enloqueció y fue derrotado, después de eso, la Trinidad de los Tres dioses Dragones se rompió y Ophis y yo peleamos y ella termino fuera de la brecha dimensional, pro antes de eso tuvimos un acuerdo, ambos buscaríamos un candidato para el cuerpo y el ganador se quedaría con la brecha dimensional] – termino de relatar el Dios Dragón

-¿Por qué enloqueció? – pregunto el niño

-[No lo sé] – le respondió

-¿Por qué pelearon entre ustedes dos? – hizo otra pregunta el niño

-[Por algo sin importancia, pues como sabes los Dragones respetamos la jerarquía que hay o al menos la mayoría, así que queríamos ver quién era el verdadero Dios Dragón] – le contesto

-¿Por qué candidatos? – le hizo otra pregunta

-[Porque así es más divertido] – le respondió

El niño se quedó callado un rato

-¿Puedo tenerlo? – le preguntó

-[No] – le respondió de inmediato

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto

-[Porque no, o almeno que quisieras ser mi representante] - le propuso el Gran Rojo con una sonrisa, esto era lo que el quería desde el principio

-Ddraig – dijo el niño

-[¿Si?] – le contesto el Dragón Celestial

-¿Qué es lo que hacen lo Dragones? – pregunto el niño

Ante esa pregunta el Dragón sonreía en el interior de la Boosted Gear a más no poder y le contesto

-[Lo que se les venga en gana] – le contesto

Ante eso el niño también sonrió y le grito al Gran Rojo

-Yo seré tu representante Gran Rojo, lo seré y ganare este cuerpo, y les demostrare a todos y cada uno de los seres sobrenaturales lo que es un Dragón – anuncio el niño


End file.
